kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Experiment 627
627 also known as Evile,is a character that appears as a boss in the 2nd Lilo & Stitch-based world,Su nset Hawaii in Kingdom Hearts: Destiny Oblivion.He is Jumba's most evil Experiment Journal Entries: Kingdom Hearts Destiny Oblivion Lilo and Stitch (2003) An alien created by Dr. Jumba to prove that 626 isnt the best Experiment he can make. He has loads of powers from diffrent Experiments and is more dangerous than 626. After he was defeated he was reverted back into his pod form and was smashed. Kingdom Hearts:Destiny Oblivion: When Asu and Cecil and Stitch arrived at Gantu's ship after chasing Gantu who had successfully caught Experiment 603 A.k.A Zap,Gantu had no choice but to unlease the experiment pod that Jumba had dropped while rescuing Lilo from the Heartless so that he could make his Escape. 627 emergerges with a mighty roar of the word "Evil" and attacked the 3 hero's.When 627 was defeated,it breaks a hole in Gantu's ship and heads into town destroying the town with the help of the Heartless.When Asu,Cecil and Stitch defeat 627 it is reverted back into its pod form with the help of Lilo and its Experiment pod is smashed by Asu and Cecil. Personality: 627 is totally Evil using his powers to only destory whatever he can touch,627 seems to laugh at the most ridiculous things. Appearance: Reddish-brown fur and yellow-orange eye patches, stomach, and chest. He has bigger ears,a big purple nose, black sharp claws, a wiry body and a cone-shaped head. He has a limited ability to change his physical appearance, as he can retract a second and third sets of arms, a second head, his antenne, his claws, and the four spines on his back into his body. In addition to his altered appearence he has an extendable appendage in his mouth similar in a way of the Xenomorph's famed secondary mouth. Fighting style: 627 is a agile and deadly fighter using elements it can produce from its hands,also 627 can breath fire from its mouth and poison created by its saliva,627 can also produce a force field and use telekinesis from its claws,also can use heat vision from its eyes.627 also likes to jump around a lot and climbing on the roof and also scratches you. Origin: Jumba Jookiba created him when Stitch bragged so much about how well he could catch experiments.But When 627 gets loose and joins up with Gantu catching experiments became tougher for Stitch and Lilo,With most experiments caught by Gantu,Stitch proves he can beat 627 and a battle begins,during the match Stitch adds some humour into it which is 627's weakness and it falls down defeat by its laughter,Lilo then puts 627 into the food dehydrator and it was reverted back into its Experiment Pod. Triva: 1) 627 is the 2nd Experiment to be fought against,1st being Experiment 221 in Birth by Sleep. 2) 627's attack will cause Stat Problems. 3) 627 is the only Disney Boss in "Destiny Oblivion" to have attacks that will Poison the Opp. Category:Disney Villains